


Suppose Nothing Else Matters

by RaceCloud



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, Lunch, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceCloud/pseuds/RaceCloud
Summary: Joel and Eugene have a talk.Spoilers for Part II.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Suppose Nothing Else Matters

His vision was red. Everything hurt. Ears… ringing… visions swimming. Nothing was solid.

Then he heard his name. From a familiar voice.

…Sarah?

No. She never called him by his name. Sounds more like—

 _Ellie_.

Joel cracked open his eye and saw her across from him. She looked mad. At him? Couldn’t blame her. His body was too heavy. He remembered winter. The phantom sting of cold iron going through his side. Christ, she really does put up with a lot from him. Then Ellie said something again.

What, get up?

Nah. Not this time.

She looked so angry, so sad… What was she going to do without him? Die next, he guessed. But maybe not. Probably not, actually. They’ve been in tougher scrapes than this. He thinks, anyway. His memories are all fuzzy and bleeding together. But in all of them, Ellie is there, and she is so damn strong. She’s way stronger than he ever was. She’ll get away. Get away and… then what?

Then something else formed solid in his head.

“Welcome to my little home away from home!” Eugene said theatrically, throwing out his arms.

Joel took in the sight of the weed garden around him.

“Jesus, Eugene, is this what you do on your solo hikes?” Joel asked, a mix of incredulousness and disgust.

“Man’s gotta have hobbies, Joel,” Eugene said in defense. “You have your guitars, I have… my botany.”

“And how do you know I’m ain’t gonna rat you out?” Joel asked, setting down his bag and taking a seat.

“Cause you, my friend, are a steel trap. Plus this whole enterprise is completely off the grid and I do it in my spare time. Takes nothing away from community, so the chances of you caring are slim to none.”

“That’s a reasonable assessment,” Joel mused. “I will tell Tommy though.”

“Man, who do you think helped me set this place up?”

Joel shook his head, not really surprised, but still surprised nontheless.

“Keepin’ secrets…” Joel mumbled.

“We all got ‘em,” Eugene said, starting the process of maintaining the plants. “As this isn’t an official scouting mission, I hope you keep this off the books, ya know. Just needed someone to watch my back, Tommy wasn’t available…”

“Relax,” Joel assured him. “Steel trap, remember.”

“Appreciate it,” Eugene said.

“How much longer?”

“Few minutes. Won’t take too long.”

“Good. We got real work to do.”

“Man, do you ever stop?”

Joel grunted and leaned back in his chair.

“Good argument. Still appreciate you comin’ though.”

“Mmm.”

“Seriously, tell ya I’m starting to get paranoid in my old age. Seeing hunters comin’ out of the trees.”

“Can’t imagine what might be causin’ that kind of paranoia,” Joel quipped.

“Please, my stuff is clean. Wanna try some?”

“I do not.”

“Suit yourself. Oh hey, before I forget, since we’re talking about hunters, I’ve told Tommy this but I should tell someone else too, just in case. If I’m killed by hunters? Don’t go after them.”

Joel leaned up.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“You heard me,” Eugene reiterated.

“So if you’re killed by someone… don’t go after them?”

“What I said.”

“Hmmm.” It was all Joel could really muster. He liked Eugene, a lot of people did. Especially the younger ones. Maybe some folks would go after his killers if that kind of thing happened. “You should tell someone else.”

Eugene shook his head.

“Nah, that sort of talk always freaks everyone out. But you? You’re different. Tommy too, but you especially. You get it. Don’t need anyone getting killed over me or getting blood on their hands over my account. If I die, buckle down, ramp up the defenses.”

Joel sniffed and leaned back.

“Awright, sounds good.”

“What about you?” Eugene asked.

Joel leaned back up.

“Hmm?”

“You want your death avenged?”

“Ain’t no one killin’ me anytime soon,” Joel said.

“Yeah, but when it happens.”

“More likely to get killed by an infected.”

“You sure about that? How many people have you killed or tried to kill? I’d say odds are better you’re more likely to be killed by someone you tried to kill or the loved one of someone you DID kill.”

Joel thought about that.

“…Maybe.”

“Yeah, maybe maybe. Maybe if I pass around a bunch of these joints to the infected, they’ll mellow out.”

Joel laughed in his throat.

“You know, that just might do the trick.”

“Can’t hurt to try,” Eugene reasoned.

“…Suppose you’re right.”

“It’s a joke, Joel. I’d need way stronger stuff to mellow out a Clicker.”

“Nah, about the whole… me getting killed thing.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, if it happens, I’d rather everyone… what’d you say? Buckle down, ramp up the defenses.”

“I’ll let everyone know once you die,” Eugene promised. “But be sure to tell someone else too. To corroborate your wishes. Ellie, definitely.”

“Thought you said that kind of talk only freaks people out.”

“Yeah, but Ellie’s like you. In a lot of ways. If she was killed what’d you do?”

Joel didn’t have to answer that question.

“And if you died, would you want her doing the same thing?”

Joel didn’t have to answer that question either. But he also knows the kind of person Ellie is.

He blinked and saw Ellie laying across from him again. The world was slow-fading pain and slipping blackness. But she was clear as a summer’s day. The visions in his head were of her. Horseback. Hospital gown. Blonde hair. No, that’s Sarah. They playing together? In the yard. Didn’t seem right, but it felt right. Get along, girls, lunch is almost ready. Guitar. That’s the wrong string. Some asinine tattoo. Kinda looks nice. Artsy. Warm.

The giraffes.

Joel saw Ellie crying. Darkness kept trying to creep in, but she’s too bright for that.

He knew that no matter what he said, Ellie was going to do what she wanted to do.

Still though. He should’ve probably had a talk with her.

…Well. Shit.

Then something hard connected with his head. It was really cold, but then nothing was cold. Nothing felt like anything. The darkness was everywhere.

But only for a second.

They say it’s nothing but dark on the other end, but it wasn’t dark forever. After the dark, there was light. Light and shadows. He had seen the shadows before. And the light. The light was the sun. The shadows were Sarah and Ellie. They were in the yard. Tommy was somewhere inside with Maria. Lunch was almost ready. Ellie was saying something rude to Sarah. 

Be nice to your younger sister, Ellie!

Was that right? Didn’t seem right. Sarah should be older? What year was it. Suppose it doesn’t matter. Joel turned over a burger on the grill. He could smell the meat, feel the sun, and hear his girls. Lunch was almost ready. Guitar lessons later. Maybe a movie tonight. Zoo tomorrow. The giraffes. The girls love the giraffes. That's all that matters. 

Suppose nothing else matters.


End file.
